Universe D
by Ash Rabbit
Summary: "What are you?" Harry asked deciding to be forward, frowning slightly when the woman's lips twitched upwards into a smile. "What am I? I am Death, Harry Potter." Not Master of Death Harry, AU Not to sure on the title, suggestions welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One. The Other Side of the Veil**

Harry James Potter, age 19 stood in front of the Veil. Messy black hair shadowing eyes so dark that they're practically black, green eyes. Dark heavy bags hung under his eyes from sleep deprivation, and his body emancipated from years of eating only what was necessary, not that he weighed much in the first place. Hands bound behind his back by a magic nullifying cord.

Voldemort had finally won and now he was to face his punishment, a cruel way to die. It had been Bellatrix's suggestion of course, to experience the same death as Sirius. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to laugh, cry, or scream. Maybe all three. Hermione had been the first to die, for being muggleborn, then the Weasley's for being blood-traitors, Luna and Neville for the same, all of the DA for treason, same as the Order and now it was his turn. All of his friends fallen, and now it was time for the Boy-Who-Lived to be the Boy-Who-Died.

His holly wand taken as a trophy, not that he needed it anymore, he had learnt wandless magic. It had still felt like a part of his identity had been ripped away though, just like his life was about to be be. His cloak was turned to ashes by his own hands when he had first been caught, it had been shortly after everyone else had died and he was ready to set off the preset trap that would blow them all sky high, a single unstable potion that needed a single drop of unicorn blood, it had been willingly given making it so pure that it would react with the Basilisk poison in the potion negatively. However the Death Eaters had been faster and had shot binding and stunning spells at him before he could pour the vial of blood into the concoction.

"Where's your love now, Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked his cold red eyes gleaming in triumph, lips turned upwards in a gleeful smile. He had restored his old appearance after gaining the upper hand against the Order and DA, so instead of the snake faced man so easy to hate and fear he had restored Tom Marvolo Riddle the handsome and charming alter ego that had infiltrated the ministry and gained the position of Minister. With the Wizarding World in the palm of his hand it had been so very easy for him to find and destroy all that opposed him in two short years.

"No answer? The Dumbledore you idolized for so long had lied to you, love has no power over me, it is a petty emotion that only effects the weak, and you are weak, Harry Potter. You shall pay for your weakness with your death." Voldemort said before signalling to two Death Eaters to push Harry through.

An ice cold chill swept through Harry as he was roughly shoved through the misty threads of the veil. The silver, gossamer like material of the Veil so similar to the invisibility cloak wrapped around him as he fell through embracing him lightly, gently pulling him into the other side, and as the Veil completely encased Harry it left him leaving him in front of a woman dressed in a long white gown. Her appearance never lingering on a single hair colour, eye colour or skin colour. Even her facial features continuously changed.

"What are you?" Harry asked deciding to be forward, frowning slightly when the woman's lips twitched upwards into a smile.

"What am I? I am Death, Harry Potter."

"What happened to the cloak, scythe and the male disposition? You know Hades and Osiris?"

"If a woman brings you into the world, isn't it fitting that a woman would be the one to take you out of it as well. The cloak and scythe was purely a figment of the human imagination. However I'm not here to make idle chit chat with you. I am here to make you an offer, one of my children a Shinigami from universe D has been causing quite a few problems and I'd prefer it, if the problem was wrapped up quickly. If you do so,successfully mind you, I'll give you a repeat of your old universe or you can stay in the one I send you too if you prefer. If you fail I send you to a peaceful rest with your friends and family. Do we have a deal Mister Potter?"

"I accept." Harry said quickly. If he got this right he could go back and change everything, play it smart and get a head start on the Horcrux hunt.

"Then I wish you the best of luck, and thank you for returning my cloak to me, intentional or not. Now think of this as a gift." Death said before placing a kiss on Harry's third eye, causing the wizard to fall back unconscious and into universe D.

**A quick explanation on Death's appearance and the Third Eye. So Death is a woman in white with an ever changing appearance because white is the absence of colour therefore the colour of death to the Chinese. Black is the absorption of colour so I would label it the colour of death as the slate isn't blank or empty but an infinite void. You follow? Ever changing appearance symbolizes that Death comes for everyone and that no matter your race she will embrace you.**

**The third eye is the seat of psychic power, by kissing that spot she's manipulating Harry's magic into something else. **_So tell me what needs to be improved and if you want Harry to be L, romantically involved with him or for them to be siblings. _**I really should be studying any ways read and review, if you please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; Waking up in Vegas, scratch that we're in Japan

When Harry awoke he wasn't pleased. Waking up in a crappy motel with no idea where in the world you were was not the best way to start a new life. Rolling out of the bed Harry blearily searched for his glasses only to realize that he didn't need them. Was this the gift Death meant or was was there something else? With a shake of his head Harry walked towards the door of his room only to trip over a small black suitcase. With a curse Harry crashed into the cheaply carpeted floor and with a grumble opened it.

Inside was a message from Death

_To Harry_

_You now have a new identity as Hadrian Jamison Evans. It's similar enough to your previous name that you can't stumble over it. Now, the man I need you to track down, Kira needs a name and a face to kill, thus you have an alias. As for money, you are now the orphaned son of the deceased Lord Jamison and Lady Lillian Evans. All papers are accounted for and no one will question your sudden appearance. If you haven't realized it by now, this letters been written in Latin, Japanese, English, Sanskrit, German, Russian, and Arabic. Your magic has been turned into a higher form of intelligence and I've gifted you with Shinigami eyes as your magic can not keep it's old form in this universe without drawing suspicion. Good Luck and Good Bye for now Harry._

_ Death_

Harry blinked a few times before pulling out all of the items from the suitcase, and laid out all the items in front of him. Scattered on the motel floor was two set of clothing, a thick manilla envelope, and a black peacoat. Opening up the manilla envelope Harry dumped it's contents out as well finding several documents, a black leather bound journal, three sets of keys, a cellphone, and a wallet.

Flipping through the documents Harry found a birth certificate, past report cards and other forms to help him learn his new identity. In the journal he learnt the addresses of his new home and found his new location to either be Japan or England. The wallet held a health card, credit card and drivers license.

The keys turned out to be a set of car keys and two house keys. Looking at the change of clothes Harry found a full black suit and a plain white long sleeve and jeans, baggy just the way he liked it. Pulling off his own ragged clothes he slipped into the casual clothing and stuffed the other items back into the bag before heading out.

Rolling the suitcase behind him Harry walked past front desk and noticed that, one he had no room key, two no one was at front desk, and three, he was pretty sure that this motel was out of business. With a sigh Harry headed out back into a crisp autumn morning and saw a single shiny black Lexus GS300. Walking up to the car Harry shoved the keys to the door and twisted the key hearing a click he opened the door and started up the car, flipping open the glove compartment Harry pulled out a map and saw his home location to be about an hour away from here, having placed his location as Japan.

Pulling up to his new home Harry gave a sigh of relief seeing a rather modest home that was simple and inconspicuous. Driving into the garage Harry stepped out of the car and walked into the two story house, making note to meet the neighbours. Jogging up the stairs Harry stepped into the first room and found it to be an unfurnished bedroom with a queen bed, desk and wardrobe. Not that he'd be using much of the bed, but it was nice that everything was simple. Rifling through the wardrobe and desk Harry found more clothing of both casual and formal variety, in the desk he found college enrolment forms and the entrance exam dates.

With a sigh Harry fiddled with the phone and flipped it open to figure out the time, seeing that it was only 11 am, he decided it couldn't hurt to go out and explore the town. He always wanted to try real sushi. With a happy hum Harry walked to the bathroom and attempted to make himself presentable by showering and attempting to brush through his messy hair. While showering cleaned off a lot of dried blood it also made him look much paler as the dirt and grime went down the drain mixing with blood. Splashing cold water in his face didn't do much to help his dilated pupils it still made his irises a touch more visible, and the bags shrink slightly.

Exiting the bathroom and pulling on a new long sleeved shirt and jeans, Harry heard the doorbell ring. Having not pulled on socks Harry padded downstairs and yanked open the door and saw his new neighbour say with a fake smile plastered on his face say "Hi I'm your neighbour,Yagami Raito."

**I had to Google cars from 1999 since you know I'm a teenager. Any ways I picked the one that looked the best to me and I'm trying to do this in a way that isn't cliche, so please tell me if it gets cliche in anyway, no beta here. I'm actually not sure how a beta works. L comes in next chapter I think, I know the chapters are pretty short now but if I write short chapters I have more flexibility to go with your wants. So now I have to work on a way to get Harry to look less L like. Oh dear Merlin you people want romance, I've never written romance so bear with me. Also I'm trying to avoid mainstream stuff where L gets curious by the fact that Harry falls off the face of the Earth. I am so sorry, I feel I've done terribly. Chapter title is based off a song that I really love.**


	3. Chapter 3

Of Aliases and Cake.

"It's nice to meet you." Harry deadpanned not in the mood to deal with such a fake person. However something caught his eye, lifting his gaze slightly, floating above Raito's head were the kanji for moon, night and God. Beneath the kanji were flashing numbers continuously fluctuating. Were these Shingami eyes? But what did the numbers symbolize? If Shinigami were Gods of Death did these eyes, could they possibly? Impossible it couldn't be the amount of remaining time that Raito had, right?

"I noticed that you're new, and thought I'd show you around." Raito tried again. Harry looked at him blankly before giving a sigh and saying.

"It's quite alright, but I prefer wandering around by myself. You always discover the most on your own anyways, company tends to be distracting." Harry said before walking past Raito and down the street, having hidden away his personal documents under the wardrobe, there was nothing to actually take.

"Wait I didn't get your name!" Raito said jogging after the ex-wizard

"It doesn't matter. Names are just labels, empty and meaningless. However you may call me James. Now if you don't mind I have to go." Harry said before stopping in front of the bus stop, having seen a bus rolling towards the stop.

"I'll see you later then James-san." Raito said, watching Harry board.

Harry gave a nod of acknowledgement before paying the bus fee. Hopping into a seat Harry ran his hand through his hair and thought back on Raito's odd behaviour. Harry supposed it wouldn't be odd, if the boy didn't have strange vibes rolling off of him. With a shake of his head Harry saw that the bus was entering a more populated area. And if memory served him right thus stop was also near the college campus. Hopping off the bus Harry wandered around the buzzing city wondering where to go first.

Should he scout out the campus? Go get authentic sushi? Or scout out places that may serve treacle tart? It had been so long since he had his favourite treat. That settled it sushi and school could wait, dessert was calling to him. Walking into a small, quaint bakery he had spotted while roaming Harry entered the shop. Eyeing the glass display, Harry quickly strode to the display and noted with disappointment that there was no treacle tart. Or strawberry shortcake for that matter, there was a small tab where the cake should be but no cake.

Deciding on a strawberry tart, Harry left the shop slightly disappointed but brushed the feeling aside when tasting the tart. It was absolutely heavenly,the sweetness of the whipped cream, the flavour of the strawberry bursting in his mouth. After being deprived of sweets for so long Harry just had to find more sugary goodness. Tomorrow he would eat proper food. But tonight he'd feast upon an unhealthy amount of sugar.

Going to several different bakery's, Harry noticed the reoccurring theme of missing strawberry shortcake. Breaking into a run Harry dashed past an elderly man who he had seen a few bakery's ago. Having decided to skip several Harry had thought he'd either missed a few cakes unnecessarily or beaten whoever was snatching up all the strawberry shortcake. Normally he wouldn't care but after seeing so many missing he had to wonder how good Japan's strawberry shortcake was.

Sprinting the front counter and noting with delight that there was a slice of the elusive cake he was seeking, Harry bought it immediately and thanked the cashier profusely. He might have freaked the poor cashier out though. After all when a wild haired man rushes into your shop and begins thanking you for a piece of cake, well it's not something you see often. Taking a bite of the cake Harry's whole posture relaxed to a slouch. It may not be the most incredible slice of cake in the world, it was still good and the amount of work to find this elusive cake made it taste so much better.

"What are you doing here Ryuzaki?" A voice asked causing Harry to jump. Spinning around with a fork in mouth and a slice of cake balanced on his fingertips, Harry saw the elderly man that he had sped past. Above his head floated the name Quilish Wammy.

"I'm sorry but I think you have me confused with someone else." Harry mumbled around his fork. Forgoing his manners to enjoy his piece of cake.

"I apologize you just remind me of my charge. He bears an incredible resemblance to you." The man said. How curious, his charge must also be a foreigner, Harry didn't look the slightest bit oriental.

"Oh that's strange. Are you the one who's buying out all the strawberry cake?" Harry asked, he already knew it was him, but it couldn't hurt to confirm.

"Yes, my charge has a great love for sweets, that type of cake in particular." Harry gave a nod while shovelling another piece into his mouth.

"Well it was nice meeting you Mister- ah it seems we have not exchanged names. My own is Watari." Quilish said. Clearly Watari was an alias, meaning he was involved in Law Enforcement, or he was a criminal. Then again, from the newspaper he had seen, Quilish could just be paranoid after all with Kira out there it was best to conceal your identity.

"You may call me James, Watari. Well I best be off." Harry said seeing the stores wall clock. It was getting late and he still hadn't bought any new clothing. As much as he loved baggy clothes, he'd need to get more appropriate clothing for casual wear.

-o~O~o-

"So you met my doppelganger in a bakery, eating a slice of strawberry shortcake?" L deadpanned. "You're sure it's not B. He did a rather impressive imitation of myself."

"I checked with the asylum, he's still there." Watari said with a sigh.

"Keep an eye on this James, his appearance can't be a coincidence, if everything you tell me is true, there is a 90% chance that he knows my true name and a 56% chance he's Kira." L said with a frown as he added another sugar cube to the top of the stack.

"In the end Kira's charade will come crashing down." L said watching as the tower he had built fell to the floor.

**Thanks for the support guys. I had time to smoosh in a chapter. They'll be pretty short for now. Anyways L is immediately suspicious, can't blame him. Death Note; Another Note is mentioned and my schools making me read Catcher in the Rye far to early. Stupid AP English, make me read Great Expectations to. Romance will be slow building. Due to Harry and L being emotionally retarded in the area of romance. Come on Harry didn't know what to do on his date with Cho. This really was a filler. Happy Mothers Day and I might not update for a bit, again.**


End file.
